Zane vs Lance Season Finale
What If DEATH BATTLE! Zane vs Lance (First LEGO Death Battle) By: A1M2O3U4R This What If Death Battle features Zane from the Ninjago Series and Lance from the Nexo Knights series. Zane will be in his Titanium state while Lance stays in his normal state but will have other forms he can use. This might be ScrewAttack's first LEGO Death Battle in that case if they choose my Death Battle as an awesome idea I would like to thank you all for showing me this cool website but enough talk and let's get riiiight into the intro! Early Special Thanks To: * Nexo-Knights Wiki For giving me information for Lance * Ninjago Wiki for giving me information for Zane * Death Battle Fanon Wiki for making this whole thing possible Zane vs Lance Zane Lance Draw Intro Chad: Who what would be cool in Death Battle? The first ever LEGO fight. Ben: And fans make sure you get your eyes checked to see your two favorite wise LEGO fighters in the LEGO Dimension. Chad: Zane the White Ninja of Ice Ben: And Lance the keeper of the Nexo-Lance Sword Chad: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Ben: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a... Chad: LEGO DEATH BATTLE!!! Zane (Cue: Ninjago Rebooted Intro https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uzpz9SWeLsc) Boomstick: Zane is a stoic young man who once had little knowledge of his past. He later found out that he was a Nindroid (Robotic NInja) from his creator's blueprints. He is the Elemental Master of Ice and the White/Titanium Ninja, as well as the first created Nindroid and oldest of all the Ninja. Wiz: Initially without a purpose following the death of his father, Zane was recruited by his teacher the legendary Sensei Wu son of the creator of the world of Ninjago. When he was found trying to hold his breath underwater Wu found him and requested that he should... Boomstick: Wait... What? Why would someone as powerful as Zane be an orphan but knows how to do many things? Wiz: Come on Boomstick stick with me here. Anyways, Zane trained to become the Ice Ninja alongside Cole the Earth Ninja and Jay the Lightning Ninja. The trio's first test was to attack Kai, who would soon become the Fourth and Fire Ninja. And eventually he was smart enough to unlock his true potential first with the Golden Shurikens of Ice. Boomstick: He is powerful enough to freeze a giant four legged ice spider a size of a tree, figure out which door to come in and out either it is the good or the bad, sacrifice his own body to kill a giant Golden Weapon Spider Armor, turn golden inside a video game coded vault, rebuild himself out of Titanium, able to summon an ice dragon first, freeze anything with his own hands, able to break the sound barrier by falling in the air and so much more. Wiz: His Spinjitsu is powerful enough to slow down anything that gets trapped inside of which is useful for making random materials that can help him. Stop you by throwing the Ice Shurikens on your feet, slice you up with his ice technoblade and if he feels like it duel you with his Twin Titanium Swords. Boomstick: Zane also has a talking computer in his head which acts like Siri but way smarter. Her name is P.I.X.E.L. and she and Zane communicate with each other really well. Wiz: But will the Titanium Ninja of Ice be able to keep up with Nexo-Lancer Lance? Find out really soon Boomstick: And remember Zane is Titanium and he has possession of the Ice Shurikens again. Lance (Cue: Nexo-Knights Intro https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xd94heXyBmY) Boomstick: Lance's defining traits are that he's very full of himself, and very spoiled. He does not enjoy training very much and would much rather lounge around relaxing, or go clubbing. He doesn't like taking orders and prefers to impulsively rush into things without much forethought. Wiz: This doesn't mean that he's dense or unintelligent, however, as in the "Lucky To Be Lance" webisode he is quick to realize Lavaria's nefarious ploy. Often times he enjoys annoying team leader Clay, and getting a reaction from him. Boomstick: This often leads to the two butting heads due to their differing approaches to knighthood. Wiz: Yeah, but however, despite this he genuinely cares for his friends as much as he cares about himself, and will often set aside his pride and admit that he's wrong for their benefit. Though he is spoiled, he seems to want to share the things he loves most with them, as well, such as offering his soda to Clay and Macy, and asking them all to star in a movie with him. Boomstick: He seems to harbor some insecurities about himself and how he is perceived by others based on the one-sided conversation he had with Hamletta the pig in the season finale of season 1. Lance is also passionate about acting and loves making puns and references based on plays and movies. He also seems to have a fondness for animals, based on his immediate attachment to Hamletta the pig. Wiz: Lance has a Nexo-Lance and a Nexo-Shield also possessing a Mecha-Horse and has two forms of his ultimate form in two different sets. Boomstick: That is great and all but will his Nexo-Gear and Combat Experience as a knight be able to defeat the Titanium Spinjitsu Ninja Zane? Find out down below! Wiz: All right the Combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a LEGO DEATH BATTLE!!!... Finale. DEATH BATTLE! Setting: Ninjago Realm 3D Battle Zane (first appears in his regular form then goes Titanium) and his friends are hanging out in the Amusement Park and Sensei Wu is meditating in the Bounty. In his mind he saw Lance coming to the amusement park and ready to fight Zane. Sensei Wu: Oh No! Zane to Kai: I miss my father Kai to Zane: It's Okay I lost my father too you know Lance comes into the amusement park and sees Nya. Lance runs to Nya and flirts with her in front of Kai, Cole, Jay, Lloyd and Zane. Kai/Jay/Cole: HEY: THAT GIRL IS WITH US Kai to Lance: She is my sister and she loves these two boys (Kai points to Cole and Jay) Lance to Kai: Can you mind your own business! Lloyd: Guys let's fight him P.I.X.E.L. to Zane: Zane he is too powerful even for Lloyd, Kai, Jay and Cole all combined only you can do it! Zane: You guys get back to the bounty I will take care of this! It will be very messy. Kai/Lloyd/Cole/Jay: Okay but be careful Zane! Zane: Treat people how they will treat you back Lance: Just shut up. And fight me Zane: I wouldn't have to do this. But I am sorry Lance and Zane run to each other. Lance Takes out his lance and Zane takes out his Ice powered Shurikens. FIGHT!!! (Cue: Ninjago Ghost Whip https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZsjNmF_ZII) The two weapons clash. Zane trows the two metal shurikens at Lance. Lance gets hit but doesn't flinch. Lance: My Nexo-Armor can't be broken by pathetic shurikens Lance hits Zane a couple of times with his lance but Zane counters by slashing his face with his shurikens. Luckily Lance had his mask. Zane Tries to hit Lance again but Lance's Nexo-Shield breaks the shurikens but luckily it froze the shield. Lance: What? NO! Zane grabs his Ice Techno-Blade and destroys his shield Lance: Bastard! Zane: Re-Tard! Kai/Cole/Jay/Lloyd/Sensei Wu/Nya: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! GET TARDED BY ZANE!!! Zane and Lance hit each other with the Techno-Blade and Lance clashing against each other. Zane thought he got the advantage so he put away his Techno-Blade and Uses his Spinjitsu. Lance gets trapped inside of the Icy Tornado and Zane breaks his Lance then kicks Lance straight into the front of Ninjago City. Lance: PLAY TIME IS OVER!!! Lance turns into his Ultimate Nexo Form. Recovering his Lance and Nexo-Shield his gear evolves into Ultimate Nexo-Knight Level. (Cue: Nexo Knights Theme Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4dQkThXJkpg) Zane tries to block the powerful attacks but his body is reaching critical mass. Half his face falls off and is malfunctioning And now with his Mecha Horse Lance dashes straight at Zane and stabs him causing him to explode. Ninja Team: NO!!! ZANE!!! (Cue: Titanium by David Guetta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AsrnGyRS6l4) Kai (Thinking): I believe in you Zane. Kai Shouting: YEAH I BELIEVE IN YOU ZANE!!! Ninja Team: YOU ARE THE TITANIUM NINJA!!! Zane comes back from the smoke in his Titanium Form holding his Golden Shurikens of Ice. Lance: Do don't know when to quit do you? Zane I am a Titanium Nindroid and Ninja Never Quits! Ninja Team: YEAH!!! Lance:Let's go Mecha-Horse! Zane summons his ice dragon The Dragon and Horse clash and both die causing a huge explosion. Zane and Lance still in combat slowly the shurikens of ice freezes the Lance and breaking the shield. Lance: What is happening? Zane: this is the true power of the Titanium Ninja! Zane Throws the Shurikens of Ice and stabs Lance's feet causing him to stay in place. Lance tries to break the ice but the ice is too hard. Zane uses his Twin Titanium Swords to make Lance's Armor Weak. Zane glows and show his true potential. Then he uses spinjitsu and spins faster and while spinning also creating an ice cloud. Lance gets Dizzy. Then Zane gives him one last taste of his power by throwing an ice beam at him.Lance tries to block it but the Ice is too cold it froze is whole body. Zane turns back to normal grabs his techno-blade and breaks Lance's Head. Zane: Wow! That was exhausting! P.I.X.E.L.: Why did you mute me in the whole entire battle? I would have told you how to beat him in a faster way. Flashback until when the battle first started. P.I.X.E.L.: You should have used your shurikens to freeze him before even taking his first hit, then break him with your Techno Blade Zane: I just wanted to have fun. Sorry P.I.X.E.L. K.O. Results (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WRAfxC6DO8k) The Bounty's Anchor drops down crushing the rest of Lance's Body and Zane goes back home while Lance's Team search for Lance. Wiz: Lance could have defeated Zane with his horsepower and strength but Zane was just too smart for Lance to even beat him Boomstick: Zane's Metal Shuriken's were weak but had enough power to freeze the shield and destroy it with his techno-blade. Wiz: Lance didn't really had that much of agility but one thing is for sure Lance's Ultimate form wasn't enough Boomstick: And with Zane able to believe in himself and turn into titanium mode Zane has more courage, more speed and more power Wiz: But it is amazing with Lance's Ultimate form to counter the Titanium Mode but it wasn't enough to defeat NRG Zane his Ice is too powerful for Lance himself Boomstick: Looks like Lance just shit his pants. (Re-Tard moment on the battle) Wiz: The winner is Zane Next Time for Season 2 Stink Bomb vs ??? Gengar vs Night Shift Sakura vs Chun Li Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Lego themed death battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:"Robot vs Human" Themed Death Battles Category:A1M2O3U4R